1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to surgical clips and clamps and, more specifically, to an improved surgical spring clip and an improved method for assembling such a clip.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Clips and clamps are commonly used in surgical procedures to interrupt or inhibit fluid flow in various body tissues and/or conduits such as arteries, veins and ducts. These clips have been formed with generally rigid parallel jaws, each of which is attached to a respective barrel portion. The barrel portions have been telescopically movable relative to each other to house a compression spring. Finger tabs have been attached to the barrel portions generally at their outermost extremities to open and close the jaws. The clips of the past have had a very high profile which has been dictated by the length of the barrel portions. As a result, this configuration of the surgical clips of the prior art has made them particularly unsuited for use in peripheral vascular surgery or in the working channels of access devices such as trocars and endoscopes. Even when elongate surgical clip appliers have been used, the relatively high profile of the barrel portions and tabs has been even further increased. Since the arms of the appliers must necessarily engage the barrel portions and tabs on outer surfaces, the use of appliers only increases the height of the applier/clip combination. Other clips have also been used but have been costly to assemble. As such, there is a need in the art for a low-profile surgical clip that is easy to assemble and is constructed from very few components. It is desirable that the clip may be used in peripheral vascular procedures and with minimally invasive access devices.